Die Wette
by cardie
Summary: Eine Wette mit Severus hat für Lucius nicht den gewünschten Ausgang.


Ok, mal wieder eine neue Story von mir, die schon lange auf meinem Rechner schlummert. 

Das Original liegt bei http/ erosnsappho. sid1091&i1 und kommt von Ejab, bei dem ich mich auch recht herzlich für die Erlaubnis zum Übersetzen bedanken möchte.

Wie immer gehört mir überhaupt nichts an der Story. Die Idee kommt von Ejab und alle Inhalte und Figuren der allseits bekannten Dame J.K. Rowling.

Die Story ist leicht slashig angehaucht, aber eigentlich eher als Humor einzustufen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**

* * *

**

**_Die Wette_**

"Mir ist langweilig."

"Hmmm."

"Soooooooo langweilig." Ein Stiefel flog quer durch den Raum und traf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

"Dann geh raus und bring einen Muggel um." murmelte Severus ohne von seinem Buch, in dem er gerade las, aufzusehen.

"Das hab ich vorhin schon gemacht." jammerte Lucius.

"Wie Bitte?" Das erregte jetzt doch seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Habe ich richtig gehört? Lucius Malfoy ist nicht daran interessiert einen Muggel zu töten?" Er legte sein Buch weg und sah über seine Schulter, an der sein Freund lehnte.

"Ach, komm schon Sev ... erst das Foltern, die Schreie und dann das Betteln, Blut und dann Töten. Vergnüglich - ja. Anregend - eher weniger." jammerte Lucius und warf einen weiteren Stiefel gegen die Wand.

"Hey, spiel nicht mit meinen Sachen rum!" Evan kam in den Schlafsaal hinein. "Und auch noch mit meinem bestem Paar!"

"Das sind deine ... äh, Besten?" Lucius schenkte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick.

"Verschwinde Evan. Ich bin mir sicher, das du, was auch immer du hohlen wolltest, auch später noch kannst." Severus brachte Evan mit nur einem einzigen Blick zum Gehorsam. Er verschwand sofort aus dem Schlafsaal.

"Sev ..."

"WAS! Lucius, ich lese gerade!"

"Ah, komm schon! Du kannst später weiterlesen." beschwerte sich Lucius. "Du bist immer am Lesen."

"Nicht wenn du mich fickst."

"Das erinnert mich an ..." Verführerische Finger striffen über seinen Nacken und zurück.

"Merlin, hör auf damit!" Entschieden, das er davon genug hatte, stand Severus auf und ließ sich auf dem Bett am anderen Ende des Raumes nieder.

"Spielst du mit mir?" spöttelte Lucius, alles andere als beeindruckt.

"Götter, du kannst manchmal ein nerviges Balg sein! Nicht jetzt. Ich bin gerade nicht in Stimmung Luc." schnappte Severus.

"Nenn mich nicht so! Niemals!" Bevor er wußte was mit ihm passierte, lag Severus auf dem kalten Steinboden und sah zum Bett hinauf, worin er noch eine Sekunde zuvor gelegen hatte. Langsam rollte er sich auf den Bauch und sah auf, um einen äußerst wütenden Lucius mit gezogenem Zauberstab vor sich stehen zu sehen.

"Du bist so hübsch wenn du wütend bist." grinste Severus, und stand auf, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

"Mindestens genauso wenn du es genießt, gequält zu werden, und so wie ich es genieße, dir das Privileg des qualvollen Schmerzes zu geben. Aber es ist nicht das Spiel welches ich eigentlich im Sinn hatte." schnaubte Lucius.

"Nicht? Wie schade."

"Zumindest jetzt nicht." gluckste Lucius arglistig.

"Bist du dir sicher? Wie du vielleicht festgestellt hast, lese ich gerade nicht ..." Severus zog seinen Geliebten näher zu sich heran und küßte ihn mit heftiger Entschlossenheit.

"Später, mein Liebling, später." schnurrte Lucius, biß auf die Unterlippe des Anderen bis Blut kam, und ging weg. Er stellte sicher das genügend Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem, jetzt sehr willigen, Liebhaber war.

"Ich bin ganz Ohr." Wissend das er um seinen Spaß gebracht worden war, war es jetzt an Severus, gelangweilt auszusehen.

"Laß uns wetten."

"Oh Gott .." stöhnte Severus, "und warum willst du das unbedingt tun?"

"Weil, falls du gewinnen solltest, du für 24 Stunden die Kontrolle über mich erhältst?" Lucius lächelte eines seiner sehr verführerischen Lächeln.

"Bedingungslose Kontrolle?"

"Ja."

"Das ist wirklich sehr ... verführerisch." Severus nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. "Trotzdem. Eine Bedingung ..."

"Was?" Lucius wurde ungeduldig.

"Laß jemand anderen die Herausforderung wählen."

"Ah .." Das war wirklich nicht das was Lucius im Sinn gehabt hatte."

"Was?" fragte Severus unschuldig.

"Nun gut. Ein Malfoy macht nie einen Rückzieher. LeStrange?"

"Akzeptabel."

Sie verließen den Schlafsaal und gingen geradewegs in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn sie wußten, das ihr Mit-Slytherin genau dort wäre. Sie fanden ihn schachspielend vor und erläuterten ihm sofort ihren Plan.

"Wie interessant ..." LeStrange grinste und sah zu seinen beiden Freunden auf. "Laßt mich mal sehn... keine Magie, sonst ist es keine wirkliche Herausforderung. Ihr seid beide gleich gut darin."

"Jetzt wirklich?" Lucius hatte eigene Ansichten von sich selbst. "Ich hatte den Eindruck das -"

"Und wir wollen doch keine Blutflecken auf diesem herrlichen Teppich haben, oder?" LeStrange unterbrach ihn mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

"Beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz, LeStrange." zischte Lucius, offensichtlich beleidigt.

"Niemals, Malfoy. Wie wäre es dann mit einem Schachspiel?"

"Ich akzeptiere." Severus lächelte selbstsicher. Er wußte das er sehr gut im Schach war.

"Dann ist es Schach." Lucius nickte widerwillig und schenkte seinem Mit-Slytherin einen tödlichen Blick.

LeStrange wußte, das er nicht im Stande gewesen war, Severus öfter im Schach zu besiegen. Aber wie er vorhin schon gesagt hatte, ein Malfoy machte niemals einen Rückzieher. Mit LeStrange würde er sich später befassen.

"Gentlemen ... seid meine Gäste." Ihr Freund bot ihnen sein eigenes Schachset an.

"Wir spielen im Schlafsaal." warf Lucius ein. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm.

Sie spielten. Severus ruhig und gezielt, Lucius zunehmend verärgert und unruhig, nachdem er einige kostspielige Fehler gemacht hatte. Die Tatsache, das ihn einige Bauern aus sicheren Entscheidungen gelockt hatten, machte es auch nicht gerade besser.

"Bedingungslos, war das besagte Wort, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere?" fragte Severus mit seidiger Stimme und lächelte seinem sehr verärgerten Freund zu. Lucius nickte kurz.

"Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest ... ich muß noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen." Severus stand vom Bett auf und ging.

Zwei Stunden später kehrte Severus fröhlich zurück und fand seinen Freund, immer noch auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal sitzend, vor.

Lucius sah mit einem sehr verdächtigem Blick zu ihm auf. "Nun?" Er wollte eine eindeutige Erklärung für den selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck der sich auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes zeigte.

"Wie der gute Freund, der ich nunmal bin, habe ich beschlossen, das du mir nur vier Stunden zu Diensten sein mußt." Severus lächelte ein sehr beredetes Lächeln.

"Du bist auch ein Slytherin. Bitte verzeih mir, das ich deswegen nicht in Ekstase verfalle." gab Lucius kühl zurück und verengte seine Augen.

"Keine Angst, du wirst es überleben. Mach mich nur Stolz." Severus führte seinen, nun auffallend stillen Freund, zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes. "Wir nehmen einen dieser Schuhe als Portschlüssel."

Sie berührten den Schuh, und Sekunden später, befanden sie sich an der Rückseite irgend eines Gebäudes. Langsam ging er auf die Vorderseite herum.

"Das. Kann. Nicht. Dein. Ernst. Sein!" zischte er, und starrte Severus durchdringend an.

"Oh, das ist es aber mein Lieber ... das ist es." gluckste sein Freund. "Komm jetzt. Du willst doch sicher nicht zu spät zu deiner Verabredung kommen, oder?"

Lucius erdolchte ihn mit seinen Blicken, aber da er keine Chance hatte, folgte er Severus in das Gebäude.

"Ah, der junge Mr. Snape! Und dazu überaus pünktlich!" Aus dem Nirgendwo erschien plötzlich ein älterer Herr, der sie mit großem Enthusiasmus begrüßte. "Und das muß ihr Freund sein?" Er betrachtete den jungen Mann mit den langen, silberblonden Haaren neugierig.

Lucius wölbte hochnäsig eine Augenbraue, verhielt sich aber sonst ruhig.

"Ah, ... Ja ... nun, es ist sehr klug von ihnen, sich mehr Arbeitserfahrung aneignen zu wollen, Mr. Malfoy, und wir sind seit jeher dazu bereit, eine helfende Hand zu reichen. ... Doch zuerst - hier ist unsere Uniform. Ziehen sie sie an, und tragen sie sie mit Stolz."

Lucius starrte die ihm gegebene Kleidung an. Lange. Nicht nur das er dazu gezwungen war diese widerliche ´ Kleidung ´ zu tragen - er mußte rote und gelbe Kleidung tragen. Und eine, äh, Kappe?

"Dieses Gelb hat eine schöne Ähnlichkeit mit Gold, findest du nicht auch?" Severus schenkte ihm sein unschuldigstes Lächeln. "Geh dich jetzt umziehn!"

Die schrecklichsten Flüche murmelnd, ging Lucius in das Büro und schloß laut die Türe hinter sich.

Sobald er wieder erschien, schob ihn der Manager hinter den Tresen. Severus folgte, und beobachtete interessiert wie Lucius in seine neuen Tätigkeiten eingeführt wurde.

"Ich! Arbeiten! Und das für Muggel! Das ist meiner so unwürdig!" zischte er, als der Manager für einen Augenblick wegging. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

"Nun, haben sie alles verstanden?" Der Manager war zurück. "Junger Mr. Snape, würden sie bitte eine Bestellung abgeben, damit wir sehen können ob auch alles gut geht?"

"Mit Vergnügen. Ich hätte gerne einen BigMac mit Pommes, bitte." bestellte Severus.

Innerhalb von zwei Minuten erschien seine Bestellung vor ihm auf dem Tresen.

"Perfekt! Und was werden sie zum Schluß sagen, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." preßte Lucius mit einem Lächeln, das langsam begann gefährlich auszusehen, durch seine Zähne.

"Wieder Perfekt! Sie sind bereit, deswegen werden wir sie jetzt verlassen." Der Manager blickte noch einmal zu Severus bevor er ging.

"Ja, ich werde jetzt auch gehen. Viel Glück, Lucius." gluckste Severus.

"Ich werde mich später mit dir befassen." knurrte sein Freund. "Ich werde dich um den Tod betteln lassen!"

"Oh, das will ich wohl hoffen." Severus drehte sich um und verließ das Gebäude mit einer fröhliche Melodie auf den Lippen. Er kehrte direkt wieder zurück, da er wußte, das er erwartet wurde.

"Ich schulde dir was, LeStrange." Dieses Mal war es das wert.

"Ich weiß."

Ende


End file.
